


confess!

by ardorurie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's kinda late, no pennywise cause he's a sloppy bitch, so technically this is a high school au kinda, they're about 17/18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardorurie/pseuds/ardorurie
Summary: richie hase liked- no loved eddie ever since he could remember but richie being who he is dosen't say anything because he's always been too scared. one day his friends decided that they want to all play a game whoever "loses" has to call there crush and confess to them. No harm in that right?okay so i'm new to this whole writing thing so take it easy on methis fic was inspired by a tweet from @vintageboreo on twitter and how a TikToc would be a good idea for a reddie fic so yeah here it is!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	confess!

*BEEP...*BEEEP... *BEEP "wha-what the fuck," Richie mumbled as he slammed the button down on his alarm clock. He had almost forgotten that it was Monday which meant one thing...school. He wasn't very excited about it especially since he had to wake up from a wonderful dream he had that may or may not have involved Eddie Kaspbrak, his long time friend who also just so happened to be Richies crush. In the dream him and Eddie were holding hands while walking through a park. It may have been simple but that didn't make him want to keep dreaming any less. Before he could think about the dream any longer he got out of bed and started getting ready for the hell that is school.

Occasionally Beverly would check on him to make sure he wasn't goofing off. Beverly is Richies sister. She was adopted by the Toziers when she was around 12 years old. She couldn't be more grateful to the Toziers since they basically saved her from the hell hole she was living in before with her "father". Once Beverly managed to drag her stubborn brother out of his room they headed off to school. On the way there they stopped by Bens' house so all three of them could walk together. The three of them always walked to school together since the rest of the group rode a car to school.

Richie was having a good time just walking a long side his sister and friend, until the flirting started. At that point he wanted nothing more for it to stop, sure he could handle them flirting a bit but it was just so sweet and cute that it was too much for him, so Richie being Richie decided to make a joke and poke fun at Ben and Bev's obvious feelings towards each other. "why don't you guys just go and suck faces already for christ sake" Bev immediately punched Richie in the arm Richie responding with "what i'm just saying". He just started laughing at them as soon as he realized how red there faces were.

Once they got to school they met up with the rest of the group and talked about what they were going to do after school. Richie on the other hand couldn't concentrate on what any of his friends were saying, he was just staring at Eddie with heart eyes. Apparently Eddie took notice of this and asked him "hey are you okay Rich?" which managed to snap Richie out of his thoughts. All he could do was stutter out "y-yeah i-i'm fine" "wow Rich you're worse then bill" "shut up Stan" Richie responded back he could immediately feel his face start to heat up. He could only hope that his friends nor Eddie noticed, but by how his friends were looking at him he's sure they new.

The bell rang just before his friends could tease him about what just happened. He ran all the way to class and it was the first time he had ever wanted to be in class. Through out the entire time in his classes he couldn't stop thinking about how Eddie caught him making heart eyes at him.

Once lunch came he had a bad feeling about it, mostly because his friends would probably say something about what had happened earlier. He sat down in his usual spot next to his sister and Eddie, which he never knew if it was a blessing or curse. He knew he could move but he would never since he was right next to his Eddie spaghetti. There conversation went as normal with Richie occasionally making jokes or his friends talking about how much work they had gotten from each class.

Beverly spoke up and said "hey do you guys want to come over and just play some games? we can all just head to the house once we get out of school." everyone agreed to the plan and went back to there regular conversation. "I see you're finally not staring a your boyfriend" Bev whispered to Richie in a teasing tone "shut up Bev," Richie said as he felt his cheeks warm. "i'm just saying" Bev said in a tone similar to how Richie had said it when he was teasing ben and her. "i can tell you're trying to impersonate me but i don't sound like that you turd."

After a bit of sibling bickering Richie turned towards Eddie and asked "hey Edward spaghettio you think your mom is going to let you come over?" "honestly i don't know but i'm going to try and ask also stop calling me that," "oh come on Edwardo i know you love my nick names, but if you asking doesn't work i could always convince her with my charm and good looks, i mean look at me it shouldn't be that hard" Richie responded back. Eddie laughed at him and responded with "suuure she definitely wouldn't immediately throw you out of the house as soon as you step foot inside," Richie was proud of himself for being able to make Eddie laugh he could feel his heart start to beat faster _cute cute cute_ Richie thought. he could tell he'd been staring a bit so to cover it up he just made a joke "that's definitely not what your mom did last night" Eddie immediately punched him in the arm "shut up asshole".

Once school was over they all meet up by the entrance and started walking to Bev and Richies house. "Hey Eddie spaghetti did you tell your lovely mother about our plans and did you tell her that i'd come over tonight just for her" "shut up Richie and yes i told her" "and she was fine with it?" Richie asked " well i had to lie to her and say i was going to hangout with bill at his house, since he's the only one she seems to like" " well i'm glad that my Eddie spaghetti gets to hangout with today," "so i'm YOUR Eddie spaghetti now huh?" "i-i-i," " as mush as i would love to stand here and watch you guys flirt with each other, we should probably start heading home" Bev chimed in and Richie couldn't be more happy to be saved from embarrassing himself.

The entire walk home Richie couldn't stop thinking about how he had basically said that Eddie was his. He was even teasing him about it after he had said it. Richies heart was beating so fast the entire way home, that it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Eddie didn't mention it on the way there he was just walking along side Riche.

They eventually got to the house and they all headed to the living room where they put all there stuff down and then sat in a circle of course with Richie right next to Eds. Mr and Mrs Tozier were still at work and wouldn't be back for a few hours. "so what are we going to start with" Mike asked. Ben immediately responded with "well we could do this game were if one of us looses we have to call our crush and tell them we like them." everyone thought about it for a bit and agreed to play it "i don't know you guys isn't this kinda lame?" Richie asked he really didn't want to lose and then have to confess. "what are you scared or something Rich" "of course i'm not, are you?" Richie responded to Eddie "i'm not scared!" he snapped back. "okaaaaay if you say so" Richie said in a teasing tone.

Everyone just rolled there eyes at them since it was pretty obvious they liked each but apparently it wasn't so obvious for the two of them.They all eventually sat back down in a circle."s-so h-how do we p-play this g-game B-Ben?" bill asked "okay so all we have to do is play some music and whoever the beat lands on then that person has to call there crush and tell them they like them" "so we just point at each other until the song ends?" asked mike "yeah" Ben answered. Bev put on a random song and the game started, with one person pointing to the person next to them.Bill pointing at Stan, Stan pointing to Richie, Richie at Eddie, Eddie at Mike, Mike to Beverly, Beverly to Ben, and they kept repeating this until the music stopped. Richies' heart stopped _oh no_ he thought. Stans finger had landed on him and he felt like he was going to implode. 

Everyone stared t him and waited for him to come down from his shock. "i-i guess i have to do it huh?" he said in an almost defeated tone. The others besides Eddie of course felt kind of bad, but it finally meant that he would finally confess his feelings towards Eddie. Feelings that you could tell where there if you just saw the way he looked at him.

Richie pulled out his phone turned it on and starts to slowly look through his contacts slowly hoping that if he took enough time his friends would just forget about it.” come on Richie” Eddie said “i’m just trying to fined it hold on” he hovered over Eds name and mutter “well here goes nothing” he pressed the name and he waited. After a couple seconds a ringing was heard in the room they were in. it was Eddies of course.

eddie looked at him confused “hey Rich you’re calling me” “I know” Richie said his face red as a tomato. There friends just stared at them waiting for something to happen.”i-i-i” Eddie stuttered out his face burning a deep red “are you being serious?” he asked “of course i am Eds” they both just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. They had honestly had forgotten that there friends were there until beverly spoke up “get a room you guys.” richie and eddie just glared at her then looked back at each other and went back to there spots.”I hope you know that I.. like you too” Eddie whispered into Richies ear. Richie had never been more happier in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it and i may or may not make more if i feel like it so yeah also i mostly wrote this at like 4am so yeah sorry if there’s some stuff that weird about it


End file.
